Home is where the heart is
by HotchTitch
Summary: Henry is kidnapped at the park and the case goes cold after three months. At sixteen, Henry finds some things out that lead him to find out that his parents might not be his parents after all. Rating may change later.
1. Chapter 1

**/ Well, this is my first Hotch/JJ upload and I'm rather excited about it. As per usual, I do not own Criminal Minds nor the characters. If I did, I wouldn't be here writing about them. I hope you enjoy; comments and reviews are appreciated :)/**

Hotch smiled as Jack ran ahead, holding his soccer ball tightly between his small hands. The team all had the next few days off and the weather had been nice, so they had all decided to meet up for a picnic. They weren't the first there – according to Morgan, Garcia had dragged him along thirty minutes early because she wanted to get everything set up. Hotch laughed and set his bag down, sitting down by the blanket himself.

Garcia had compiled a list for each of them as to what to bring, although he didn't get why considering Garcia had practically brought everything along anyway. He wouldn't lie though, the food looked great. He pulled the cakes that he and Jack had bought out, handing them to Garcia.

"They're perfect boss man," she said in her general happy manner. Jack stood by them, his eyes running over the food as he rocked back and forth on his heels. He was waiting for Henry, and then they were going to play soccer. At least that was what Jack had decided they were going to do.

"Canned I have a sanwidge, please?" Jack asked as he eventually plonked himself down next to his father. He didn't sit still though; he continued to try and look over Hotch's shoulder, wanting Henry to hurry up.

"Of course you can Jack," Garcia said, all of them watching as Jack crawled across the blanket and contemplated which sandwich he wanted. Eventually, he settled on a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. He sat quietly, just nibbling on it. Hotch smirked as half way through, the young boy's eyes lit up as he heard the familiar voice of JJ.

"You're all early," she said, laughing as Morgan rolled his eyes.

"Don't even get me started on early," he said as Garcia slapped his chest playfully.

"You love it." Jack got up and forgot all about his sandwich as he ran over to JJ and Henry.

"Hey Miss JJ," Jack said with a grin, looking to Henry who was clutching his cuddly dog like it would be the end of him if he let go. "Hey Henry."

"'Ack!" Henry said happily. The nearly three year old was still trying to get a good grip on his words. "Sock," he said, pointing at the soccer ball that was near the blanket.

"Canned we go and played soccer, Miss JJ?" Jack asked, looking to her with an innocent smile. JJ looked to Hotch as she sat down between him and Morgan.

"If it's okay with your daddy, then of course," she said. Jack then looked to his father, who nodded his head.

"Stay where we can see you both, though," he said, brushing Jack's hair out of his eyes. Both of the boys grinned before they high fived and ran off into the field with the soccer ball. Henry's dog never left his hands as the pair began to kick the ball back and forth between them; Henry squealing happily every time that he kicked it back.

Rossi and Seaver were the last to arrive, although Seaver was rather upbeat about the day and Rossi looked like he was suffering the hangover from hell.

"You two took your time," Hotch said as Rossi groaned, rubbing his forehead.

"Not so loud, please," he muttered, sitting down on the edge of the blanket as he helped himself to one of the sandwiches. They all laughed, only making Rossi curse under his breath.

"You knew we were coming out, so why did you get drunk last night?" JJ asked as Rossi shrugged, his mouth full of ham and bread.

"My agent came over for a surprise visit and we broke out the scotch and now I'm here," he explained once he had swallowed his mouthful of sandwich.

"I've never had a hangover before," Reid said out of the blue as the team looked to him, disbelief on their faces. "I get tired when I drink alcohol, so I drink a few glasses of water between each beer." They all shared a look before laughing and shaking their head.

"What about you Hotch? When was the last time you had a hangover?" JJ asked. It was obvious from the way that he had to think about his answer that it had been awhile.

"A few nights before everything happened with... you know," Hotch said with a shrug. The team nodded and began to eat their lunch.

Jack ran back over to them after about thirty minutes, panting and holding his chest as though he had just ran a marathon. He loved over exaggerating things at the moment.

"Henry wented to fetch the ball from a bush and he hasn't comed back," he said, looking to them. They all frowned, especially JJ.

"He's probably just playing with you Jack. Let's go look for him," she said, standing up and taking Jack's hand in hers. Jack held her hand tightly as he showed her to the bushes where Henry had gone into.

"He's notted here," he told her, pointing out the obvious as he picked up his soccer ball. That was all that was there, not even Henry's scruffy toy dog was there. JJ frowned, worrying now.

"Henry, come out now and stop messing about," she called as Jack just stood there, clutching the ball to his chest tightly. "I mean it Henry, come out or you'll be in big trouble, mister."

JJ made sure to check the area several times, before she really began to panic.

"Come on Jack, let's get back to your daddy," she said, placing her hand on Jack's back as they headed back to the team. Hotch and the rest stood up, seeing the look on her face. She just shook her head, tears stinging her eyes.

"Oh, JJ," Garcia said, wrapping her arms around her tightly. "We'll find him, he'll have just wandered off because he saw a duck or something," she whispered. What had started off as a good day had only taken a turn for the worse.

Hotch picked Jack up and held him close as the team began to search the park for, but it was to no avail.

"Let's head back to the building and put out an amber alert. Morgan, I want you alert the police on the way over. Garcia, let Will know. I need to take Jack to Jessica's, but I'll meet you all in the round table room," he said, as they all headed back to their cars; the picnic forgotten about for now.


	2. Chapter 2

**/ So here's chapter two. Thanks to everyone whose commented and reviewed so far. I hope you enjoy this chapter, comments and reviews are appreciated :)/**

Henry smiled to himself as he looked out the window of the car, clutching at his scruffy cuddly dog. His tongue lapped at the ice cream he had been bought as he watched the scenery pass on by.

"When I back to momma?" The young boy asked, kicking his legs back and forth as he looked to the man opposite him. The man had introduced himself to the youngster as Michael. He was about the same age as Will, with matted, brown hair and grey eyes. Apparently, he was there because his mommy and daddy had called him. That was what he had told Henry, and any friend of his parents must be a friend of his, right?

Michael just shook his head.

"You can't ever go back to your mommy and daddy," Michael said to him, watching tears fill the little boy's eyes. "Your mommy and daddy can't handle you anymore, so you have to go to a new family that will love you, very, very much," he said.

Henry looked at him, confused for a moment, before he burst into tears.

"I want momma," he sobbed, forgetting about the ice cream that now ran down the cone and over his hands. Michael just ignored him, Henry continued to sob as he chucked his ice cream to the floor, kicking his legs as he began his tantrum. He wanted his momma and daddy back; he wanted to play soccer with Jack and watch magic tricks performed by his Uncle Spencer and laugh when Morgan pretended to beat Uncle Spencer up.

"Cry all you want kid, you're not wanted anymore," he said bluntly, only causing Henry to cry harder. He held his dog tightly against his chest, wearing himself out. It wasn't long before his tears had dried to sniffles and he eventually fell asleep, his mouth hanging open and his cheeks still stained by his tears.

Michael watched him out of the corner of his eye as he continued to drive. He had the radio playing quietly, knowing full well there would be an alert out for him, but they would be long gone. They wouldn't think to check two hours outside of Virginia. It was home Michael made his living; taking children. When people asked where he got his money, he just shrugged it off like it was no big deal and said that he worked from home.

He was thankful once they got home. It was nothing special, just a two bedroomed house, but that was all he needed. Michael got out of the car and went to the passenger side. He unbuckled Henry and picked him up carefully, making sure he remained asleep. He kissed the young boy on the side of the head as he whimpered and rubbed his eyes. He shut the door and carried him inside, turning the light on.

Dumping his keys in the bowl next to the door, he kicked his shoes off before he took Henry up to his new room. He wouldn't be staying with him for long, but until he had to leave, Michael would care for him like he was his own. He stopped at the bathroom quickly and wiped away the ice cream from around his mouth. Henry shifted in his arms, mumbling intelligible words as he clutched as his dog tighter than he had done before.

Deep down, Michael felt sorry for the families that he ruined, but then they shouldn't have been so careless as to let their children wander off out of their line of sight. He also remembered the pay check at the end of it and everything felt better again. He rubbed Henry's back as he took him over to the bed, laying him down on it. He removed Henry's shoes and jeans, being careful not to wake him up, before he tucked him in.

Michael pressed a kiss to the young boy's forehead and headed over to the curtains, pulling them to a close. He knew the boy would wake up in a few hours and he needed to make a few calls. He watched him for a few minutes, before leaving the room, making sure the door remained open just a crack.

Henry woke up a few hours later. He rubbed his tired eyes and looked around. He didn't recognise the room at all and obviously being a child, he began to panic. He held his dog against his chest as he began to cry loudly.

"Momma, Daddy!" He yelled through his sobs, afraid to move from the bed. He heard footsteps outside of his door, but he didn't stop crying. He wanted to hug his mom, he wanted her to tell him it was all just a bad dream and he was staying with a friend. He cried even harder, seeing that it was Michael who came through the door.

"Now now, Henry, why all the noise?" He asked as he sat on the edge of the bed. Michael smiled softly and pulled the crying Henry onto his lap. Henry tried to push away from him, continuing to sob.

"Want momma," he said, choking on the sobs as he eventually gave up and huddled in the man's arms, burying his head into his chest.

"Henry, you have to remember; your mommy and daddy don't love you anymore, that's why you're staying with me for a bit," he told him as he used his thumb to wipe away his tears. "You'll soon be going to a new family that will love you so much," he said.

Henry shook his head and cried even heavier as he wrapped his spare hand around Michael's t-shirt. The crying continued for a good hour, before they eventually dried up. Having tired himself out once more, Henry fell asleep in the man's arms.

Michael kissed his forehead and put him back in the bed. He pushed his hair out of his eyes and turned the night light on before leaving the youngster to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**/ Chapter three is finally here. I've had it written for awhile, but I like to be a few chapters ahead of myself and recently, all muse has abandoned me. I managed to find some this morning to finish writing chapter seven, so I thought I would upload chapter three for you all. I hope you enjoy, comments and reviews are appreciated :)/**

The last two days had been hell for everybody. The BAU and the local police force had been working their butts off and they had very little to show for it. Henry was still out there and they had no idea what was happening to him or if he was even alive for that matter. It was said that after the first forty-eight hours, the chances of finding the missing person, or any evidence to help find them dropped significantly. They had passed that point many hours ago.

It hadn't helped with JJ and Will shouting at each other all the time. Well, more Will shouting at JJ and the team trying to intervene. Their relationship had already been on the rocks, but Henry's kidnapping had only pushed them further onto shore with no real chance of rescue. Will was blaming JJ for losing their son and JJ was blaming herself, too.

Hotch and the others had lost count of how many times they had walked into a room to find JJ crying because she and Will had been arguing again. It wasn't what either of them needed at a time like that. What they needed was to remain strong for each other, but it didn't seem to be happening.

Nobody had seen Henry leave the park whether it was by himself or with another person. Nobody had seen the young boy since had had disappeared either. The BAU and the police had been trying as hard as they possibly could to find Henry, but so far, their efforts had been fruitless.

Hotch ran a hand through his hair as he entered his office, slightly surprised when he saw JJ on his couch. She was crying and her hands clutched one of Henry's jumpers. Hotch bit his lip and felt his stomach drop. He could only imagine how he would feel if it had happened to Jack and it only made him want to cry.

Shutting the door behind him, he headed over to the couch and sat down next to her. There was an awkward moment where Hotch didn't know what to do, but eventually he wrapped his arm around her. JJ buried her head into Hotch's chest and held Henry's jumper to her face.

"You know, it's okay to cry," he whispered, pressing a kiss to the top of her head as he rubbed her back. JJ didn't say anything, she just continued to cry into his chest, thankful that she had her friend's around her during her time of need. Hotch stared out of the windows and watched as the rain clouds seemed to roll in, as though foreshadowing some sort of impending doom. He was probably looking into it too much, but there was nothing he could do to stop it.

There were other things he could think about, but they always returned to the missing two year old and whether he was being taken care of or if he was being mistreated like so many cases they saw. It was so hard not to think of him as being dead, but they had to tell themselves otherwise. He _was_ alive and he _was_ being well looked after.

Eventually, JJ stopped crying and was reduced to sniffles. Still, she didn't trust her words because she knew if she spoke, she would break down crying again. She inhaled deeply and forced herself to remain calm. She held the bridge of her nose between her thumb and forefinger. It helped her think things through rationally – or as rationally as one could think under the circumstances.

"W-Will left me," she managed to get out, worried about what he would say about it. Her eyes were already red from crying and they would be even redder if she had any more tears to cry. She wanted to, but none would come. She had officially cried herself out.

Hotch didn't know what to say when she told him that Will had left her. If he hadn't stuck around during the hardest part of their relationship, then what sort of man was he to deserve a woman like her? Hotch sighed and just hugged her close to him; rubbing her back.

"You deserve better than Will, anyway," he said eventually, bringing a half hearted smile to JJ's lips. She closed her eyes, holding Henry's jumper to her chest and her hand clutching at Hotch's shirt, making sure that he wouldn't leave her, too. Hotch kissed the top of her head and hummed a tune that his mother had once hummed to him as a child to help him sleep. It was one of the few happy memories he had from his childhood.

It took awhile, but JJ eventually drifted off into a light sleep which would probably be plagued by nightmares. For now though, it was just good that she was asleep. Being as careful as he could, Hotch laid her down on the couch and removed his jacket, using it to cover her up.

"Sleep well," he whispered as she snuggled into Henry's jumper as though it would somehow help keep away the nightmares that would undoubtedly invade at some point. Hotch just hoped that she would get a few hours before that happened.

He moved quietly and left the office, shutting the door behind him. He took a deep breath and headed to the round table room. It was empty for now, the team were probably off trying to get some sleep themselves. On the board, there was a picture of Henry with the information about him.

Other than that, they hadn't really gotten anywhere at all. There had been a few kidnappings in the area, but none within the last two months. They had also found some happening in a neighbouring state, but none of them were similar. The only thing any of the cases had in common was the age of the children and even then, it wasn't much to go off. It told them nothing except that the UnSub was cunning and smart enough to spread it out over a certain time period, and that they were probably an average looking person.

It hadn't helped that the security cameras at the park had been down that day. The team were running on little sleep, which didn't help their fruitless attempts at finding Henry, either. None of them would admit it, but they all knew how slim the chances were of finding him alive.


	4. Chapter 4

**/ So I finally got another chapter written, so I thought I would upload chapter four. I love all of you that have commented and reviewed it so far 3 It's not based of a book, but the concept is similar (from what I read it on wikipedia.) Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Comments and reviews are appreciated :)/**

It had been a week since Michael had managed to convince Henry to go with him to his car, stopping to get him an ice cream along the way to show that he was a good guy. Michael was just thankful that he hadn't been caught yet. He wasn't stupid. He took a child once every couple of months, always in a different way; from the park, a carnival, from the streets and the gender always varied, depending on what his clients wanted. The age was relatively similar in most cases. The youngest Michael had ever taken had been six months old when the mother wasn't looking, and the oldest had been about seven.

Michael always made sure to charge enough to last him a few months until he decided on his next client. It was definitely one of the better – if that was the right word – business ideas he had come up with; profitable, by any means.

The first few days had been challenging to say the least. Henry had cried for the majority of the time and only stopped once he had tired himself out or he was hungry enough to want to eat. Even then, he had barely eaten or spoken. He hadn't even moved off the bed, afraid that something bad would happen to him if he did. Michael had been by his side throughout it and had continuously told him that his parents didn't love him anymore.

At the age of two, nearly three, a child was quite impressionable, especially Henry.

Henry held Michael's hand tightly with a small smile on his lips, his other hand clutching his scruffy dog that hadn't been washed in awhile. He didn't care though, it helped comfort him and make him feel happy.

"Are you looking forward to today, 'ey Henry?" He asked as Henry nodded his head.

"Yeah," he said happily as he clambered into the car with help from Michael. Michael strapped him into his car seat before shutting the door. A smirk crossed his lips as he took the time to put Henry's suitcase into the back of the car. It didn't contain much, just the few clothes that he had and a few of the toys he had grown attached to since he had been staying with Michael.

"You're going to meet your new family today. They'll love you so much, I promise," he said to the little boy whose smile grew on his lips. He was excited; he just wanted a family that would love him, unlike JJ and Will. They loved him with all their heart, but he didn't know that.

It took them two hours with a stop off at McDonald's as a treat for Henry, but they finally arrived at Henry's new home. The young boy tried to sit up in his seat and look at his new family. The woman looked about the same age as his old mom, but with brown hair that was tied up in a neat ponytail. She was wearing a flowery dress that Henry thought was quite pretty. The man was older, but not by much – five years at the most. He had brown hair too and a bit of stubble on his face. He was wearing jeans and a plaid shirt and his arms were folded across his chest. Both were smiling and that made Henry feel rather happy.

Michael got out of the car and shut the door behind him, leaving Henry in the car and he approached the couple.

"Do you have the amount we agreed on?" He asked, as Vincent handed over a thick, brown envelope.

"Everything is in there," he said, unfolding his arms and taking Georgina's hand in his. Michael did a quick check and nodded, slipping it inside his jacket.

"Wait here, I'll get your son," he said, going back to the car. He pulled the suitcase out of the back and left it on the sidewalk, before he went to the front passenger seat. "Henry, I'd like you to meet your new parents," he told the youngster, bending down and unbuckling him, helping him out of the car.

Henry held Michael's hand in his as he led him up the sidewalk to meet Georgina and Vincent; his new mom and dad.

"Say hello to your new mommy and daddy Henry," he said, encouraging him. Henry bit his lip and just waved at them. He was shy and didn't have the courage to speak just yet. Georgina smiled and bent down to his level, brushing his hair out of his eyes.

"Henry is a beautiful name," she told him, bringing a smile to Henry's lips as he showed her his scruffy dog, before he cuddled it tightly. "Is the doggy your friend?" She asked as Henry nodded.

"Lots," he said as Georgina picked him up with a smile. "Byed!" Henry said to Michael, waving as Michael headed back to the car. Once inside the car, Michael took the envelope out and counted the money; a smirk appeared on his lips once he had finished counting; twenty-five thousand dollars; enough to last him a couple of months at least.

Georgina smiled as Vincent picked up Henry's suitcase.

"Why don't we show you to your new room? It's got lots and lots of toys, like superhero toys and dinosaur toys. Do you like that sort of thing, Henry?" She asked him as the young boy nodded his head happily.

"Loved them," he said, looking around at his new house as he was carried inside. Henry was happy, or as happy as one child could be when trying to fit in with his new family.

"You'll love it Henry," Vincent said as they headed up the stairs and opened the door to his new bedroom. Henry's mouth dropped open as he saw it. It was just as good as his bedroom back home. Georgina placed Henry on the floor and the youngster looked around happily.

"We'll be downstairs if you need anything," Vincent told him, stroking the little boy's cheek as he began to play with the dinosaurs and the action figures. The scruffy dog was their side kick and the villain had brought the dinosaurs back from the past to destroy the present day. Henry was happy

Georgina and Vincent left Henry to play and let him get used to his new home. They were happy too; they finally had a child that they could call their own.

* * *

><p>That night, Henry was cuddled in bed with his scruffy dog, leaning against Vincent as he read him a story. Both of them were content, although Henry hadn't really spoken much. Neither Vincent nor Georgina expected him to call them mom or dad right away; that would take time.<p>

Eventually the story was finished and Henry had fallen asleep. Vincent smiled and kissed him on the forehead. He tucked Henry and his scruffy dog in, before he switched on the night light.

"Good night, little man," he whispered, before leaving the room; letting Henry sleep his dreamless sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**/ so, it's been a long time since i updated anything and i do have a reason behind that. my laptop's motherboard broke and i had to send it off for repair and didn't have my already written up chapters on the computer i was using. i'm sorry for making you all wait, but here's chapter five, finally. this chapter's rated M, too. reviews and comments are appreciated. i hope you enjoy :) /  
><strong>

Four months had been and passed since Henry had been taken, and he hadn't been found. Since then, the case had been deemed cold and it had all but destroyed JJ. It had affected Will, too, but he had taken to drowning his sorrows in alcohol. Not that anyone really saw that much of Will anymore. It had been JJ who had told him that their son's case had gone cold and that there was nothing they could do and it had been JJ that Will had shouted at. Naturally, she had broken down crying but Will didn't seem to care. He was too lost in the alcohol to even think about caring.

Since Henry had gone missing and Will had broken off their relationship, JJ had been spending a lot of time with Hotch and Jack. Hotch didn't need his profiling skills to know why she was doing it, but it made Jack happy, so he allowed it. She was there, because she had a huge, empty feeling inside of her that she didn't know how to fill since Henry had gone, and Jack was the next best thing for her. It didn't help that she had lost her sister at a young age, and now she had lost Henry. The world just continued to chuck obstacles in her way and it was slowly eating at her, whether she would admit it or not.

Jack grinned as he scribbled in his colouring book, trying as best as he could to stick within the lines of the Batman. He wasn't using the right colours, but he was trying as hard as he could. His black pen had run out of ink so he was using the next best thing; dark blue. He stuck his tongue out in concentration as he continued to colour it in, with a little help from JJ who he had said could colour in Robin for him.

"It's nearly time for bed, buddy. Finish off that pictures and then we'll get you ready," Hotch said as he sat on the couch, his arms folded across his chest. Jack nodded.

"Okay daddy," he said, his hand slowing down even more as he tried to take him time with the picture. Before long though, it was done and Jack sighed. "Canned Miss JJ put me to bed?" He asked, looking up to his father with a smile.

"If it's what she wants," Hotch said, looking to JJ. She just smiled and nodded.

"Sure, come on Jack," she said, holding her hand out for him. Jack took her hand happily and showed her to his bedroom, although she already knew where it was. This would be the first time she had put him to bed though and she secretly hoped that it wouldn't be the last.

"Do you liked my room, Miss JJ?" Jack asked as he let go of her hand and headed to his chest of draws to get his pyjamas out. JJ nodded as she looked around. It was obvious Hotch had tried hard to make it good for his young son. There were superhero posters all over the walls, he had Captain America bed sheets; the whole room just screamed Jack.

"I love it, Jack," she said, helping him put on his pyjamas. She was surprised when he didn't pick his Batman or Captain America ones. Instead, they were grey with a picture of a purple dinosaur on the top, saying rawr. "You know it's alright to just call me JJ, don't you?" Jack bit his lip as he held his arms up as JJ slipped his top on.

"You sured?" JJ nodded her head and kissed his forehead.

"Of course I'm sure," she said with a smile as she pulled back the covers for him to climb into. He clambered onto the bed, hugging his green dragon to his chest as JJ tucked him in.

"Daddy reads me a storied," he said, looking to her as he pointed to a book on the nightstand. "That one," he added quickly, offering a smile as she picked it up. JJ read him the story and he was soon asleep, his little mouth hanging open. JJ pressed a kiss to his forehead before turning the light off as she left.

In the time that she had put Jack to bed, Hotch had poured them both a glass of red wine and made them some popcorn.

"I thought we could watch a film," he said, turning to see her standing behind him. JJ bit her lip, but nodded anyway.

"That sounds great," she replied as they both sat down on the couch. Hotch handed JJ's glass of wine to her, before he used the remote to turn the TV on and pressing play. It wasn't the first time they had had a late night together. In fact, it was one of many. They always had a glass of wine; it helped them say what they were feeling without much of a barrier. They had spoken about Henry a lot, especially for the first couple of weeks; all the good memories of him and all of the bad memories. It helped her and they both knew it. They had both lost loved ones. Their relationship was stronger now more than it had ever been before.

The film finished quicker than Hotch would have liked. JJ yawned, her head resting on the older man's shoulders.

"Thanks Hotch, for everything," she whispered, covering her mouth as she yawned again. Hotch shook his head.

"You would have done the same for me," he said, rubbing her back. "Do you want to stay the night? I mean, it will save paying for a taxi." JJ didn't have to think, she just nodded her head.

"That would be great, thanks," she said, pulling her head away from his shoulder to look him in the eyes.

"I can sleep on the couch and you ca–" he said, being cut off by JJ's lips on his. Hotch was shocked and for a moment, just sat there. Once he recomposed himself, he moved his hand to rest on her cheek before returning the kiss. Part of it was brought on by the alcohol, but the rest was just hidden feelings that both of them had had for way too long.

Nothing more was said between the two as Hotch stood up and took JJ's hand as he pulled her up. His lips pressed against hers again before he led her through to his bedroom. Their lips crushed each others as their hands undressed each other.

"I need you," she mumbled against his lips, her fingers fumbling with the buttons on his shirt before she pushed it from his shoulders. Hotch just nodded and moved his lips from hers to her neck as he fumbled with her bra which soon joined his shirt on the floor.

"Hotch," she moaned as his mouth closed around her nipple, flicking it with his tongue and nipping on it.

"Aaron. Call me Aaron," he whispered, moving to her lips again as he unbuckled his belt, pushing his suit trousers down and kicking them off.

"Now, Aaron, I need you now," she said breathlessly, her hand resting on the back of her neck. Hotch just nodded and kissed her passionately, removing his boxers as well as her pants and panties. He kissed her stomach as he slipped two of his fingers inside of her, using his thumb to rub her clit.

"Tell me what you want," he said as he continued to move his fingers in and out of her.

"You, I want you. I want to feel you inside of me," she moaned, trying to keep quiet as not to wake Jack up. A smirk crossed Hotch's lips as he removed his fingers, earning a whimper from JJ as he did so. He ran his hands up her stomach and caressed her breasts before he stroked himself. It wasn't needed but it was something he did every time he had sex; kind of like a ritual.

He pressed his lips to hers as he slowly pushed into her. She groaned into his mouth as he remained stationary, giving her time to get used to him. Once JJ nodded her head, Hotch pulled about two thirds of the way out before thrusting back in, eventually getting a steady rhythm going.

JJ buried her head into his neck, trying to muffle the moans as she got closer to towards her orgasm.

"So close, Aaron," she grumbled into his neck as Hotch just grunted, kissing the side of her cheek.

"Let go. Just let go," he muttered as he thrust into her. JJ gripped the back of his neck tightly as she closed her eyes. Her orgasm ripped through her as Hotch continued to thrust into her. He grunted as her muscles clenched around his shaft. "JJ," he managed to get out as he held her close to his chest. His body stiffened before he shot his load inside of her.

Hotch panted, eventually coming down from his orgasm. JJ was just as breathless as he was. He kissed her on the lips before he pulled out of her and dropped next to her on the bed.

"Thank you," she whispered after managing to catch her breath enough. Hotch shook his head and just rubbed her back. "Never leave me," she added as she snuggled into him. Hotch pulled the bed covers over them and closed his eyes. JJ rested her head on his chest moments before she fell asleep.

"I'll never leave you," he said, kissing the top of her head before he fell asleep too.


	6. Chapter 6

**Well, it's certainly been a long time since I updated this story. I've had this chapter, and the next couple written for awhile now. I've just had a lot going on in my life. But here we go, chapter six, I hope you enjoy :D**

* * *

><p>It was easy to forget somebody that you never saw again, especially when three years had elapsed. Things had changed drastically in those three years. Henry had grown a lot and his hair had lightened from a dark brown to a lighter brown. However, it hadn't lightened <em>that<em> much, just a bit, so he still resembled his _parents_ in a way. He couldn't remember his real parents, not anymore. Why did it matter anyway? They hadn't loved him, right?

"Henry, darling, time to get up," Georgina said, shaking the six year old boy gently. Henry grumbled and rolled over onto his stomach, his hand still wrapped tightly around the scruffy dog that he still loved. Georgina just smiled and went over to the window, opening the curtains.

Henry squinted as the sun shone in his eyes.

"Don't want to get up," he moaned, burying his head into the pillow. Georgina chuckled.

"I thought you were looking forward to your first day of school," she said excitedly. Henry's head shot up and there was a huge grin on his lips.

"I am, mommy, I am!" He said, clambering out of the bed, although he nearly tripped over his too long pyjamas in his excitement.

"Careful Henry," she said, kissing him on the forehead. "Go and brush your teeth and wash your face, while I get your clothes out. Then we can have pancakes for breakfast," she said, pushing his hair out of his eyes. The young boy grinned and ran off to the bathroom.

Georgina sighed contentedly. Her son was growing up faster than she would have liked, but she was happy he was growing up none the less. She hummed a soft tune as she got some clothes out of the draws for Henry.

"Done mommy," Henry told her as he ran into the room, toothpaste on his chin as he smiled, holding his arms out. Georgina smirked and shook her head. She bent down to his level and licked her thumb before wiping the toothpaste off from around his mouth.

"Good boy. Now which t-shirt do you want to wear today; your batman t-shirt or your red and white striped t-shirt?" She asked, holding both up. Henry frowned as he bit his lip, trying to decide which one he would prefer to wear.

"Striped t-shirt," he said eventually as he held his arms up, Georgina pulling his pyjama top off for him before she replaced it with the t-shirt he had chosen. Together, they quickly changed him from his pyjamas to his clothes; his striped t-shirt, jeans and his trainers.

"Pancake time," Henry said as he sat his scruffy dog on his pillow before taking his mom's hand in his. He walked down the stairs, counting each one as they went down. He ran into the kitchen and sat at the table, kicking his legs happily.

"Morning buddy," Vincent said, seeing Henry run in and perch himself in the seat he had deemed his own. Henry turned and knelt on his seat, waving happily.

"Morning daddy," he replied, watching as his father plated up the pancakes he had been making; squeezing half an orange over it and then sprinkled it with sugar – just how Henry liked it. "Thanks daddy," he said, licking his lips as he picked up his fork when Vincent placed it in front of him.

"I hear you're pretty excited for your first day of school," he said as he sipped his coffee. Henry nodded, his mouth stuffed with pancakes.

"Lots and lots," he managed to say once he had swallowed the mouthful. He downed some of his orange juice before continuing to eat his breakfast. "I want to paints and play with other people," he explained, pushing away his empty plate once he was done.

"Come on then Henry, let's get you to school," Vincent said once he had put the dirty dishes into the dishwasher. Henry yelled happily before climbing off of the chair and making his way to the car. He rocked back and forth on his feet as Vincent and Georgina finally caught up to him.

"Hurry upped! We'll be late," Henry said urgently as the car was unlocked. Georgina helped Henry into the car and she strapped him in, kissing his forehead before getting in herself. Henry sang along with the radio, making up his own words to go with the music. Vincent occasionally watched him in the mirror, smiling at his son.

"Here we are Henry," Vincent said eventually as they pulled up outside of Henry's school. The young boy pressed his face against the window, his breath condensing once it hit it. If possible, the grin on the young boy's face grew larger. Georgina opened the door for Henry, who got out as quickly as he had done when he had gotten out of bed.

She wiped her eyes that inevitably had tears in, before she bent down to his level and hugged him tightly.

"My little boy's growing up quickly," she whispered, kissing the side of his head. "Have a good day, Henry," she added, pulling away eventually. Henry just giggled and placed his small hand on his mom's cheek.

"Stopped being silly, mommy. I'll be back this aft'noon," he said with a smile. Georgina just laughed and watched as Henry hugged Vincent too. "I loved you both sooooo much," he told them. He waved at them for all of three seconds before he ran off into the playground.

Georgina smiled and hugged Vincent who kissed her on the top of her head.

"I'm so proud of him," she said, he hand resting on his chest. Vincent smiled and nodded his head.

"Me too," he agreed. "Come on, let's get home. I have to get ready for work," he said as they headed back to the car.

That night, Henry sat kicking his legs while he ate his favourite meal – sausages and fries – being careful not to spill any of the tomato ketchup on his pyjamas.

"Today was really good mommy," Henry said, before shovelling some sausage into his mouth. "We did painting and played with blocks and I made some new friends," he explained. "My bestest friend ever is Adam because he likes superhero stuff too." Once he had finished explaining, he piled even more food into his mouth.

"Really? It sounds like you had a lot of fun today Henry. I'm glad you enjoyed it," Georgina said with a smile, eating her own dinner as Henry nodded, swallowing his food down with a glass of milk.

"I did! I even painted us a pictured," he said, running from the table to get it to show her. He came back and slumped down onto his chair, handing the piece of paper to Georgina. A smile crossed her lips as she looked at it. Henry had drawn three people; a big stickman in green, a second big stickman in yellow and a third, small stickman in blue. Above them were the names 'daddy', 'mommy' and 'henry.'

"I love it and I think I know the perfect place to put it," she said excitedly. She got up, having finished her dinner and stuck it on the fridge using one of the star magnets. "Perfect," she said, stepping back as Henry nodded.

"Perfect!" He repeated, pushing his empty plate away again. "Can I watch my cartoons now, please mommy?" Henry asked, smiling as innocently as he could. Georgina nodded and kissed his forehead.

"Go on, I'll come and join you in a minute," she said as Henry jumped off and ran into the front room, pulling his pyjama bottoms up as he did so. He grabbed the remote and turned the TV on as his cartoons started. Henry jumped onto the couch and snuggled down, holding the remote to his chest.

After she had finished cleaning, Georgina joined Henry on the sofa. He climbed into her lap and she wrapped her arms around him and together, they watched the rest of Henry's cartoons. The young boy only just managed to see the end of the last one before he fell asleep in Georgina's arms.

She kissed his forehead before standing up and turning the TV off. She carried him up to his room and pulled back the covers, before placing him carefully on the bed. She took his scruffy dog and put it next to him before she tucked him in.

"Goodnight Henry," she whispered, before she left the room to let him enjoy his sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 is here. I'm trying to get a chapter up a day so I can finish it before I go back to work. Please bear in mind this chapter has been written for nearly a year, too. Enjoy (:**

* * *

><p>Ten years later and things had changed greatly, especially for sixteen year old Henry. He had grown to be just over six foot tall, towering over both of his parents. His brown hair wasn't long at all, but it fell into his eyes a lot although it was usually covered by a cap. He had a few scars that littered his body, but nothing that was extremely noticeable. Quarterback for his high school football team, he got reasonably good grades which averaged out at a B with an odd C or A and he held down a part time job, too. All in all, he was an average teenage boy.<p>

Henry hummed to himself as he cleaned the garage out; having promised both of his parents who were at work that he would do it. Usually he would have been listening to his iPod, but it was dead and charging in his bedroom. He had nearly finished when he pulled a box out labelled 'Henry's things.' He grinned as he opened it, seeing it was full of all his old stuff. He glanced at his watch quickly before he decided that it was time for lunch.

Tucking the box under his arm, he headed back inside to the kitchen. Henry quickly did himself a peanut butter and jelly sandwich before he went into the front down and slumped down on the couch. He took a bite out of his sandwich before placing it on the table. He smiled as he pulled out a pile of photos of him; most of them when he was a child, no older than three. Some of them were when they had gone to the zoo for his fifth birthday. He remembered being scared of the Gorilla's and he had started crying when one pressed its face up against the barrier. He smirked thinking about it. The others were of him at the beach with ice cream around his mouth, at his sixth grade graduation and other random pictures.

As he set the pictures aside, his smirk changed to a smile when he pulled out the painting he had done on the first day of school. It had been on the fridge until he was ten and then it had been replaced by all the pictures they had taken. He had forgotten about it, but he was glad that his parents had kept it. He tipped out what was left; a few of the books he had loved to read over and over again, as well as his scruffy dog that was missing an eye and its ear had been sewn back on... twice.

Henry smiled as he picked it up and looked at it, remembering how much he had loved it and had cried whenever it had to be washed or part of it broke.

* * *

><p><em>Henry was stood in a playpen, his tiny hands gripping at the side. He didn't know why, but he was happy because he had just heard the door shut. A man that was no older than thirty-five entered the room that they were in, a grin on his face as he pulled his hands out from behind his back. In his hands was the scruffy dog, only that it looked brand new. <em>

"_Look what daddy has got for you, Henry," the man said; there was a thick southern accent to his voice. _Henry knew this man, but he couldn't put his finger on it. He wasn't his dad though, so why was he saying he was? _The young boy turned his head when a slightly younger, blonde woman laughed. _Henry doesn't recognise her, either.

"_You spoil him way too much," she said with a smile, kissing him on the lips. The man smirked and said something that Henry couldn't quite make out, but he didn't care. He seemed happy as the man gave him the scruffy dog, which he cuddled tightly to his chest. The woman bent down and pressed a kiss to the young boy's forehead._

"_I love you Henry," she said with a smile, brushing his hair out of his face. "Sausage and beans for dinner, I think," she added, causing Henry to grin and nod his head ecstatically._

* * *

><p>Henry frowned once he shook off the memory. Who were those people and why the hell were they insisting they were his parents? He shrugged it off and told himself it was just his mind playing tricks on him. He quickly ate the rest of his sandwich before packing everything away into the box; everything except his scruffy dog. He wouldn't admit it out loud, but he still loved the little dog.<p>

He carried the box back to the garage and put it back into place before he finished tidying the rest up. It didn't take long and he was finished within the hour. He rubbed the back of his head before he made his way back inside. He was thankful he had finished in time for the football game that was showing. After Henry grabbed himself a can of coke, he settled himself in front of the TV and turned it on; his scruffy dog sitting next to him.

It wasn't until about half way through the game that he was hit with another of those 'memories.'

* * *

><p><em>Henry grinned as he managed to kick the soccer ball back to the older boy.<em>

"_Yeah, Henry!" The boy said enthusiastically as the ball rolled just short of him. Henry clapped as best he could considering he was holding his scruffy dog. He looked around, the same woman he had seen in the flashback was sat with a group of other people, but not the man he had seen previously. That was slightly weird, but she seemed to be gazing at another dark haired man as though she loved him. He wasn't sure, but he was glad that she was happy._

_The pair laughed and he faintly heard her mention his name, "Hotch," while she slapped him playfully on the upper arm. Hotch – what a weird name. Henry shook his head as the older boy brought his attention back._

"_Fetch the ball Henry," he told him as the ball rolled into a nearby bush. Henry just nodded and ran after it._

* * *

><p>Henry is more than annoyed by this occurring flashbacks or made up memories or dreams or whatever they were. He turned off the TV and headed upstairs, taking his half empty coke can with him. He kicked his door shut and sat at his desk, quickly logging onto the computer. He wanted to put an end to whatever was happening in his mind and if it meant finding these people, then it meant finding them.<p>

Typing Google into the search bar, he waited for it to load. Did he really want to do this? If he was to answer honestly, he would say no, but he was curious and curiosity did kill the cat after all. Henry took a deep breath and typed 'Hotch' into Google, surprised when several videos came up. At least he wasn't made up, that's all Henry cared about. He clicked on one of the videos and watched it. He learned enough in that video to understand his full name was Aaron Hotchner – not that weird, after all – and he worked for the Behavioural Analysis Unit of the FBI.

He pressed the back button and went through some of the sites. He found out that the man had been attacked in his home by someone known as the Boston Reaper and he also found out the names of his co-workers, at least what used to be his co-workers. He didn't care about most of them, he just cared about the blonde woman: Jennifer Jareau.

Downstairs, he heard the door open and shut, although it didn't really register in his mind.

"Henry?" Georgina called from the kitchen as she put the groceries on the side. Henry frowned and rubbed his forehead.

"I'm in my room doing homework mom," he yelled back, quickly bringing up a word document to conceal his internet browser. He didn't want her to know. Not yet, anyway. Georgina smiled as she opened the door to his bedroom, just standing in the door way.

"I'm going to cook your favourite for dinner, unless there's something else you want?" She asked, watching him carefully. Henry just nodded and bit his lip.

"That's fine." He paused. "Mom, do we have any pictures of me as a baby? It's for a school project thing," he said, turning to face her. Georgina sighed and sat on the edge of his bed, running her hand over the covers.

"We were going to tell you, Henry, but we never found the right time to do so. You see, you were adopted when you a young child, about three years old," she explained to him, offering an apologetic smile. Henry bit his lip and fiddled with his fingers, before nodding. He's speechless for awhile, but he eventually looked to her.

"Thanks... for taking me in and that," he said, offering her a shaky smile. Georgina smiled too and went over to him, kissing him on the forehead.

"Henry, you will always be our son," she promised before leaving him to it. Henry pulled up the browser and began to search like mad for an address for Jennifer Jareau; the woman he suspected was his birth mother. He took him awhile, but he eventually found it. Quickly, he jotted it down on the back of his hand before shutting the computer down.

Pulling on his sneakers, Henry ran down the stairs, wanting to get there that night.

"Mom, I'm going over to Tyler's to get some help with the homework. Don't wait up for me," he said as he grabbed his jacket and put it on. He picked up his keys and left the house, driving over two hours until he got to the address that he had written on the back of his hand.


	8. Chapter 8

**This is the last chapter to have been written awhile ago. Thanks for all the reviews so far, I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Henry took a deep breath as he sat outside the address he had written down as his fingers tapped against the steering wheel. He was nervous; who wouldn't be? His potential birth mother and father could have been inside that building and they had given him up. All Henry could think about is why they would have done that to him? He felt his eyes sting with tears, but he shook his head and used the back of his hand to wipe them away.<p>

Taking a deep breath, he got out of the car and shut the door behind him. Henry took his time as he made his way up to the door. It took him a good ten minutes and he was slightly surprised that he hadn't been arrested for what probably looked like suspect behaviour.

He stood on the door and shifted his weight awkwardly before he knocked on the door. Henry buried his hands into the pockets of his jeans while he waited. He secretly hoped that nobody would be in, but he knew they were because he had seen them moving about behind the windows. He jumped slightly when the door was opened a few minutes later. The kid was tall and rather skinny, but he had a more serious look about him.

"I err... I'm looking for Jennifer Jareau," he stuttered, lowering his head as though the person would hit him. The person just rolled his eyes.

"Dad," he yelled, before wandering off, his college application forms clutched in his hands. Hotch came to the door quicker than his son had. Henry recognised him straight away, but he didn't say anything about that. He looked rather 'in charge' if that was even a way to describe anybody.

"I'm looking for Jennifer Jareau," Henry repeated, a little more firmly this time. Hotch raised his eyebrow and his eyes scrutinised Henry, but he just nodded. He hadn't heard anybody call his wife that in a long, long time. Granted, she had double barrelled her last name, but in the field she referred to herself as Agent Jareau and at home, it was Mrs. Hotchner. Never Jennifer Jareau.

"Come in. She'll be back from work soon," he said, standing aside to let Henry in. Nervously, he stepped inside the Hotchner household and he glanced around. It was nice, quite big. Then again, they were both FBI agents so they could probably afford it. Hotch headed into the kitchen and Henry followed, slightly surprised to see two other children sat at the table; the youngest was no older than four, the oldest was about ten. The ten year old was watching him carefully. She had her father's hair, but not her eyes. He recognised the eyes, because they were the same as his; a deep blue with an air of calm about them.

"Abigail, get on with your homework," he said. The girl mumbled something under her breath before she continued to scribble on the piece of paper in front of her. His son was scribbling on a piece of paper too, but he was trying to colour it in. He would have loved to have had some brothers and sisters, but his parents never had any more. He shrugged it off and looked to Hotch.

"Can I get you a drink?" He asked. Henry bit his lip and nodded his head.

"A coke would be nice," he said, fiddling with his fingers. Hotch went to the fridge and grabbed a can for him. He handed it to him before he sat next to Abigail, helping her with the rest of her homework. The boy watched them, before he frowned and looked to Henry.

"Helps me colour?" He asked him, tilting his head slightly. Henry looked to Hotch who didn't look up and he nodded his head.

"Sure," he said, putting the coke down and sitting next to him as he picked up the blue crayon.

"I'm Thomas," he explained, looking at him with a smile. Henry smiled back and coloured in the penguin.

"I'm Henry," he said, which caused Hotch to falter slightly. He recognised the boy from somewhere, but he hadn't been able to put his finger on it. The possibility crossed his mind then, but he tried to push it to the back of his head. A smile graced his lips as the door opened and closed; his wife was home.

Thomas immediately stopped colouring and clambered off the seat.

"Momma!" He yelled happily, running to her and jumping into her arms.

"You're getting too big to do this, Thomas," she said to him, but held him up and hugged him close all the same. She carried him into the kitchen and frowned, seeing the boy sat next to Thomas' colouring book. "Who's that?" She asked Hotch. He shrugged and stood up, kissing her gently on the lips.

"He's here to see you," he said, taking Thomas from her and holding him. Then he looked to Abigail.

"Leave your homework for now, we'll go and play on the Wii for a bit," he said, earning a grin from Abigail before the three of them went into the front room and left Henry and JJ in peace. JJ sits down just across from the boy, but doesn't say anything, neither of them do.

Eventually, Henry looked to her and bit his lip even more harshly.

"I-I think that I'm your son," he explained with a frown, knowing how weird it seemed. "And I want to know why you gave me up for adoption."


	9. Chapter 9

**This is the first chapter I've uploaded that wasn't written a year ago, so I hope you enjoy it. And thanks for all the reviews so far (:**

**The mistake regarding Henry's age has been fixed. It was a typing error, thanks for pointing it out (:  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"No, you need to leave. Right now," she said, her hands wiping at her eyes that were threatening to betray her. "My son died fourteen years ago. Go!"<p>

Henry was at a loss and could feel the tears welling in his own eyes. No, she was wrong. He was her son, he knew it. He could see himself in her, even if she didn't want to believe that. He was a bag of mixed emotions and he didn't know how to deal with it; confusion, anger, fear, the need to know where he came from and why he had ended up like he had. Just as he was about to open his mouth, Hotch entered the kitchen.

"What's going on?" He asked, seeing JJ in floods of tears and the teenager on the verge of breaking down, too. JJ couldn't speak; she just buried herself into Aaron's chest. He couldn't help but sigh before he glanced at Henry. "You need to leave."

"But I'm your son!" He yelled, anger filling his eyes, if only for a brief second. Henry didn't know if this man was his father, it was the only assumption he could make. This was going to be one fight that Henry wasn't going to be able to win with words alone. But then again, he hadn't really expected to. Not deep down, anyway. "Fine, but I thought you should have this."

With that, he placed his scruffy dog on the table and turned to leave. He had barely made two steps when he heard her whisper his name. He closed his eyes and stopped in his tracks. Using the back of his hand, he tried to wipe away the tears and force away the burning. It didn't work. Henry turned around and saw her clutching at the stuffed toy, staring at it as though it was a lifeline. And he could see, in her eyes that it was. A lifeline to something she had thought she would never see again.

"Why did you give me up for adoption?" He asked again, not turning around to look at her. He couldn't look her in the eyes, knowing that he had been dead to her for the last fourteen years of her life.

"She didn't." He hadn't expected Hotch to answer for her, but his answer still filled him with confusion. They had to have given him up for adoption: why else would his parents tell him otherwise. "Sit down, Henry."

Doing as he was told, he took a seat at the table across from his parents. Henry could see that his mom – biologically speaking – wasn't going to be doing any of the talking, so he looked to his father.

"Fourteen years ago, you were kidnapped from a park." He paused seeing that Henry was about talk. "No, just listen. Once I'm finished, you can say what you have to." Henry just nodded his head.

"We were out with the team – a picnic in the park. You and Jack were playing soccer, when Jack came back saying you'd gone to fetch the ball but had never come back. We searched for you. The team, your father, everyone we could spare at the FBI, the police force. Three months before we were told we were told the case was cold and that other, more recent missing children had to take precedent," Aaron explained, watching the teenager carefully. "We caught the guy who took you eventually, but he died before he could tell us where you were or what he had done with you."

"Thinking you were dead was an easier option that imagining what kind of horrors you could have been going through," JJ whispered, having eventually found her voice again. "You've changed so much."

But Henry wasn't listening. He was trying to take in everything that he had been told, and he couldn't. No, there was no way that his parents had kidnapped him. You heard about that sort of stuff all the time in the news all the time, so surely his neighbours would have suspicious of his parents if that were true. No, it wasn't. She just didn't want to admit that she couldn't cope with him.

"Stop lying to me. My parents would never do that. Never," he said, standing up. "I'm sorry I've wasted your time," he added as he moved towards the kitchen door. The hurt was clear as day on JJ's face as her son went to leave the house, to leave her again after he just walked back into their lives.

"Henry, please wait," she said, barely louder than before as she got up and left the kitchen. JJ returned a few moments later with a photo album, which she gave to him. "I want you to have that, even if you don't believe us."

Confused still, he took the album and flipped it open. Henry didn't need telling that these pictures were of him when he was a child. Silently, he ran his finger across the picture of him taken seconds after he was born, screaming his tiny little head off. And as he turned the pages, he made his way through the first three years of his life until they just stopped. That must have been when... He didn't want to think about it.

Before he could speak, the phone in his pocket began vibrating. It was getting late and his mom would be worried. His mom... He wasn't sure what she was anymore. Pulling the phone out, he ended the conversation quickly with a,

"Yeah, I'm making my way home soon. I'll be back in about two hours, don't wait up for me." Henry put the phone away and looked to the people in front of him. "I'm sorry, I have to go." Henry didn't bother to stop as he heard JJ break down again, not bothering to hide her sobbing.

Henry rubbed his forehead and wiped at his eyes as he shut the door behind him and made his way to the car. Why did this have to happen to him? Why did he have to find that box in the garage? He had been happy the way he was and now his life had been turned upside down.

"What gives you the right to walk into our lives like that and then walk out again as if nothing happened?" Hotch asked, causing the teenager to jump. He hadn't heard him walk up behind him. Henry didn't have an answer, he just shrugged.

Even though he'd retired, he still profiled people, especially people like Henry. It was a handy skill to have.

"Take this," he said eventually, handing Henry his card. "If you ever want to talk, I'm available at all hours." Usually he would have limited the time when to call and when not to call, but this was his wife's son. This was his step-son, even if he hadn't been around for the last fourteen years.

"Thanks," he said, giving him a nod too, before he got into the car and drove off, the tears streaming down his face all the way home.

Home was the place you were supposed to feel safe and loved, but now this home, this place that he had grown up in was just that: just a place. He no longer felt safe, or loved, but lied to. Slowly, Henry made his way up the path, his feet hitting the slabs as he made his way up to the door and inside.

Food was on the kitchen counter with a note from Georgina. That was how he was trying to think of it. His mom wasn't his mom and his dad wasn't his dad. Parents didn't kidnap you or buy you off of someone that did. Honestly, he wasn't even sure what happened, but he knew that his real parent's lives had been destroyed because of them.

After reading the note, he screwed it up. Henry didn't want to read those words. 'I love you.' He wanted to scream the house down, break everything within his sight and just cry. Grabbing the food and a fork, he went to his room and kicked the door shut behind him. If what they were saying was true, then there would be some sort of newspaper article or a video or something. He had to know.

The search didn't take long at all. FBI son kidnapped was all he had to type in the search bar and he had more than enough to go through. And there it was: Henry Jareau, aged three, taken from the park at midday today; case gone cold in search for FBI agent's son.

Henry had to get out of there, sooner rather than later. Silently, he packed his bags. How was he supposed to decide what he wanted to take and what he didn't? His entire life was in that room, and so was everything that was important to him. With a sigh, he packed his clothes up, managing to squeeze his photo album in. Even if his life was a lie, he had some good memories contained within those pages.

_Tomorrow, he would leave,_ he told himself as he climbed onto his bed, still fully clothed. Tomorrow couldn't come quick enough.


	10. Chapter 10

**This story has been completed writing wise, I just need to upload it all. Two chapters will be uploaded tomorrow instead of one, due to my double shift at work on Monday. Thanks for all the reviews so far, hope you enjoy (:**

* * *

><p>Dreams for Henry were usually the good ones, even if they were a little weird. And sure, he sometimes had nightmares, but nothing like this. Young Henry was being physically ripped away from his biological parents. He was screaming and crying and he tried to get away, but he couldn't. He was too weak.<p>

Henry jerked awake, a cold sweat dripping down his face. His eyes were wet and his hands were stinging, having dug his nails in too tight during the dream. He sighed and shook his head, turning on his side and closing his eyes again. He needed sleep if he was going to deal with everything he was going through. Then there was a knock on his door and he knew he wasn't going to be getting anymore sleep.

"Time to get up Henry, you're going to be late for work," Vincent said, eventually entering the room after he didn't get a reply. Henry had gotten out of bed and was pulling a clean t-shirt on when he had entered. Vincent frowned, seeing the duffle bag next to his son's bed. "Henry, what's that for?"

Vincent didn't see the glare that the teenager gave him.

"Don't even bother talking to me, _Vincent_," he said, anger and loathing seeping with every word that he spoke. Henry didn't even bother to look at the man that had raised him since he could remember. Stuffing his laptop and a few more clothes into his backpack, he hoisted it onto his back and grabbed his duffle bag before he pushed past his father.

"Henry! What's gotten into you?" He demanded, having never seen his son like this. Vincent followed him downstairs to find Georgina stood at the bottom, hands on hips.

"Henry William Campbell. Don't you dare talk to your father like that. You better buck up your ideas or you're grounded," she said, clearly angry with her son; Until she saw the tears in his eyes and the anger on his face.

"Except he's not, is he?" He snapped. "Did you know? That the guy you got me off had kidnapped me? Taken me away from my parents who had loved me so much?" Henry needed to know if they were aware just how much pain they had caused. And when she didn't answer, he had everything that he needed. "How could... Why would you?"

"Please let us expla-," she tried to say before Henry cut her off.

"Don't bother," he said before he grabbed the keys to his car and left the house. His parents didn't stop him and he was glad they didn't try. He was more than willing to get violent if they had tried to stop him from leaving. Maybe they hoped that he would change his mind and come back. He knew that he wouldn't.

The next hour was spent aimlessly driving around, not sure where he was going to go. If worse came to the worse, he would sleep in the back of his car until the cops came around and tried to move him on. He could always find a B&B for the night. He had enough money for a week or two, thanks to his job. Well, what had used to be his job.

Before he knew it, he was entering a small cafe. The bell above the door rang, letting whoever ran the place know that he was there. There were very few people inside and none of them paid attention to him. That he was thankful for. Henry's stomach was a bag of nerves and he didn't really want anything to eat, but he ordered himself some jam and toast, as well as a cup of coffee.

Even if he wasn't going to eat it, he wanted an excuse to sit in the corner and just think for awhile. And that's what he did. Occasionally, he would pick at the toast or have a sip from his cup of coffee, but he wasn't sure if his stomach could handle it.

All of his attention was on the phone in front of him. He knew that he should, but his hands were shaking too much and he didn't know how they would react. Henry knew how he would react if something like this had happened to him, but he couldn't put them under the same boat. Nobody knew what it would be like until they were put into it. Forcing himself to take a deep breath, he picked up the phone and dialled the number.

"I think we need to talk."


	11. Chapter 11

Every time someone entered the cafe after that, Henry couldn't stop himself from looking up. It probably made him look suspicious (especially as the cashier started to give him weird looks), but he was nervous and the sooner he arrived, the better things would be.

Thirty minutes passed before he turned up. And Henry was glad when he did because he had half expected his mom or dad to turn up. They didn't seem too bothered; they hadn't even tried to phone him, not that he would have answered it even if they had done. His boss had phoned him, but he just explained that some things had come up and he wouldn't be able to work there anymore. It was too close to home for his liking.

When Aaron came over, coffee in hand, he sat down without saying a word. And the silence between them remained for another ten minutes. Occasionally one of them would drink a bit of their coffee, but nothing was said. Not until Henry broke that silence.

"I-I was cleaning out the garage when I found a box of things from when I was a kid," he explained, his fingers tapping nervously against the table as he began to explain to his step-father how he had found them. "I was looking through it and I found that dog I left at yours last night. I remembered how much I had loved it, but then the flashbacks came." Henry paused as he tried to think things through.

"She said your name. JJ, I mean. She said Hotch, but I didn't know who you were. Let's face it, Hotch isn't exactly a normal name," he said, causing the older man to smile. Henry smiled, too. "So I searched for you on the internet and once I found your name, I had her name and then I got your address and... I just wanted to know," he explained, shrugging. "I didn't want any of this. I didn't want to hurt anyone."

"We know, Henry. And so long as you were happy as a child, that's all we could ask for," said Aaron, trying to phrase it carefully. "Obviously we would have loved to have gotten you back. But you're alive and you're well. Do you want to know about your mom and dad?" He asked swallowing some of his coffee as waited for Henry's answer. He received it in the form of a nod.

"First things first, you have to know that your mom and dad loved you more than anything in the world," he said as he cupped his hands around the mug, staring into it.

"At the time, your dad, Will LaMontagne Junior, was working part time for the police department and your mom was the communications liaison for the behavioural analysis unit. You were their only child."

Hotch paused as he thought through the events in his head. He remembered them like they were yesterday. The pain of losing Henry and Will had nearly pushed JJ over the edge, but then she had the team: her family and she had had him.

"Will moved back to New Orleans a year after you went missing and he occasionally phones back to see if any progress has been made on your case. He's a detective now though. He's married to Elena and he has an eleven year old son called Jacob," he explained, finishing off the rest of his coffee.

"As for your mom, she's still with the FBI. She trained to be a profiler after you were taken, so she could stop it happening to other families," he said. "You met Jack, Abby and Tom. Abby and Tom are your half-siblings; Jack's just your step-brother. He used to ask for you all the time when you were taken. He still has some of your toys from when you were children."

"You and JJ... do you love her?"

"Yes, with all of my heart and more. I have done for a very long time."

"How long?"

"About twenty years," Hotch admitted, rubbing the back of his head. "We've been married for about twelve."

Henry just nodded his head and stared at his barely touched food and his half drunk coffee that was stone cold. He was trying to understand everything that he had just been told, but he couldn't. Some parts of it registered, but most of it was still swimming around his brain.

"I have nowhere to go," he said, much quieter than he had been throughout the rest of their conversation. Hotch nodded and offered a gentle smile.

"You're welcome to stay with us for as long as you please."

And without another word, the pair of them left the cafe and headed to the Hotchner house. The house where Henry's world had been turned upside down less than twenty-four hours ago.

Henry bit his lip as they pulled up outside the house. Moving in with part of his biological was a daunting process and he didn't really know how to handle it. So he got out of the car without a word and went to grab his bags.

"You alright with those, or do you need a hand?" Aaron asked as Henry rubbed his eyes. He hadn't gotten home until late and his sleep had been interrupted by almost continuous nightmares. It took awhile for the question to sink in, but when it did, he nodded his head.

"Please." He hoisted the backpack on his back as Hotch grabbed his duffle bag and shut the car door once he had done. Henry knew the way to the front door and the kitchen, but it wasn't likely that he would be sleeping in there. So he let his step-father lead the way, and the journey felt a lot longer than it actually was.

"The guest room is directly at the top of these stairs. You're welcome to make it your own, though. If you want to stay, then the room's yours," he said as he placed the duffle bag on the floor. "I'll bring it up for you when you're settled in," he added before he disappeared into what Henry assumed was the front room.

"Thanks," Henry said quickly, before he made the climb to the guest room. The house was much bigger than his old one, and he felt a little lost. Henry didn't head straight to his bedroom. He decided a little exploration was in need before he was going to feel safe enough to sleep.

Assuming that the biggest room was going to be at the end of the hall, which was where he headed first. As he pushed the door open, it creaked a bit and caused him to wince. It didn't seem to alert anyone in the house. The room was larger than he was used to, but it seemed like a happy room. The colours were light and the sun's rays streamed in through the large windows.

It was the pictures that he was interested in, though; pictures of the family that he should have been a part of, but he hadn't been. He had missed out on so much: his siblings, seeing his mom get married and his father get married, too. He didn't even know what his father looked like.

Henry found himself by the bedside table, picture frame clutched in hand. JJ and Aaron on their wedding day; they looked so happy and so did Jack. He wanted to take this one with him, but he didn't. He placed it back where it had been and he left the room quicker than he had found it. And he would have gone in the room next to them, except he could see Jack through the crack in the door, huddled over his desk.

Whatever he was doing, he seemed engrossed in it and Henry wasn't going to disturb him. Instead, he ended up in his bedroom. Henry kicked off his shoes and before he lay down and stared at the ceiling. Before he knew it, he was asleep in the house he should have grown up in.


	12. Chapter 12

**Apologies for no chapter last night. I'm ill, so I went straight to bed after getting in from work. Here it is, and I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

><p>"Jesus Christ, dude!" Henry said, having jumped out of his skin on moments before. He had woken to find Jack standing over him, and after what he'd been through in the last forty-eight hours, it wasn't something particularly joyful. After rubbing his eyes, he forced himself to sit up.<p>

"Sorry, I shouldn't have done that," Jack replied, although the smirk on his lips suggested he was more than amused by the fact he had scared Henry. "I brought you this." Jack held out a small action figure and Henry recognised who it was at once. Batman had been his favourite superhero as a child and he still loved him now.

"Why?" He asked, taking the figure from him and staring at it. Jack shrugged.

"You were my best friend when we were younger and I wanted something to remind me of you, so I kept that. It's been on my desk ever since. I couldn't play with it because I was afraid I'd break it and if you came back and it was broken." Jack paused. "I know it seems silly, but I was a kid."

Henry, for the first time in awhile, smiled genuinely.

"It's not silly at all. Thanks, Jack," he said, standing the action figure up on the bedside table.

"You know... Mom's downstairs," he said, not being subtle at all. Jack wasn't a profiler and he didn't want to be, but it was obvious to him that the pair of them needed to talk. Even if Henry or JJ didn't think they needed to. When Henry didn't say anything, he turned to leave.

"Jack," Henry said quickly, almost shouting him. Jack stopped and turned to face him. "Why do you call her mom? Aaron told me that you were only my step-brother."

Jack chuckled and nodded his head.

"Yeah, it's true. You see, when I was four, my mom was killed by a serial killer. It's not something I really talk about, but your mom's been there for me since that happened. And when she and dad got married... I used to call her JJ all the time and then one day, I just asked if I could call her mom. I didn't know if she'd want me to, but she just said if it was what I wanted, of course I could. She's been called mom ever since," he explained.

"I'm sorry that your mom was killed." Jack shook his head.

"Don't be. She died protecting me," he said, before he left Henry to himself and headed off towards his bedroom. Henry could have sworn that he saw a deep sadness in the older boy's eyes, but he didn't say anything. Thanks to Jack, he decided now maybe was the time to speak to JJ – to his mom.

Henry flattened the pieces of hair that had decided to stand up after his nap, before he got up off of the bed. He felt like he was starting high school all over again and bringing his first girlfriend home all at once. Henry took the steps one at a time, inhaling and exhaling every other step. He could do this.

After what felt like a lifetime, he found himself standing in the archway of the front room. On the sofa, JJ sat with Thomas on her lap, reading him a story. From the cover of the book, he could see that it was the Charlie and the Chocolate Factory by Roald Dahl: a book and author every child should read.

"Do you mind?" Henry asked timidly as JJ looked up and shook her head.

"Feel free," she said as she kissed Thomas on the back of the head. "Tell you what, why don't you go and get daddy to finish reading this with you? Mommy needs to talk to Henry." Thomas frowned but nodded and grabbed the book before he ran off to find Aaron.

"Dad... Vincent used to read to me when I was Tom's age," he explained after a few minutes of silence between them. "They never hurt me. I just want you to know that."

JJ gave him a sad smile.

"I know," she said, fighting not to sigh. What was she supposed to say to a son she hadn't spent time with in fourteen years? She didn't even know what he liked anymore. So she said the only thing she could think of. "You look like Will. Except your eyes, you have my eyes."

And the tears stung his eyes as the words came out of her mouth. Without thinking, he reached across the sofa and wrapped his arms around her. At first, she was too stunned to react, but that soon disappeared. JJ wrapped her arms around her son and the two just hugged each other, tears streaming down their faces.

"I never forgot you Henry, never," she whispered, pulling away from her son to look him in the eyes. Using her thumb, she brushed away the tears from her son's cheeks.

"I know," he said, before he buried his head back into her chest and held her close. "C-Can we wait to tell Will? I want to get used to this... to everything first. I need to wrap my head around it," he said with a sniffle. JJ nodded.

"If it's what you want." And the two remained on the sofa for the rest of the night, eventually falling asleep in each other's arms. When Aaron found them, he smiled.

Being careful not to wake the pair of them, Aaron headed upstairs and returned with a blanket a few moments later. He pressed a kiss to his wife's forehead and tucked the pair of them in.

"Sleep well," he whispered as he turned the lights off and headed up to bed.


	13. Chapter 13

**Apologies for how long it's taken me to upload another chapter. Work's been a killer, and so has this cold. Hope you enjoy it (:**

* * *

><p>Two months was a very long time for Henry. They had been anything but easy and there had been times where he just wanted to run away, find a hiding place and never come out. But his parents – well, Aaron and his mom – had helped him through it. They had been there for him when he just broke down and they had stepped away when Henry had needed some space.<p>

Once he'd gotten used to living in a house with them, they had asked him if he wanted to meet the team. Henry had found it funny that they still referred to each other as a team, even though many of them had moved on from the FBI. It had been overwhelming, but he had loved it, especially when Penelope, whom he learned was his godmothers, had handed him over a hundred bags worth of presents.

JJ informed him that she used to do that all the time when he had been a young child. And Spencer Reid still loved his magic tricks; he remembered those and how he and Jack used to get so excited whenever he agreed to babysit. Rossi had insisted on paying for Henry's therapy and the teenagers had gladly accepted.

All in all, it had been a rollercoaster of a ride for everyone involved, except for one person: his father.

Henry knew that he was going to be alone for the next thirty minutes and that was usually when he got his breakfast and had a shower: except he had a different plan for that morning. Aaron was dropping Abby off at school and Tom off at day care, Jack was at school and his mom was at work, meaning that no one could disturb him. He wasn't too sure if he would be able to pull it off if someone else would have been home.

While he sat on the sofa, the television played last night's football game, although Henry wasn't paying much attention to it. No, all of his attention was on the cell phone in front of him. It was different from the one that he had left home with because he had gotten sick of Vincent and Georgina trying to phone him. Henry didn't want to talk to them ever again and he hoped that they stopped trying to find him.

It was now or never, knowing that if he backed out now, he probably wouldn't ever phone him. _Now or never._ He repeated over and over again as he dialled the number that his mom had left on a piece of paper last month. She had told him to call him when he felt ready. Honestly, Henry didn't think he would ever feel ready, but he had to start somewhere.

Pressing the dial button, he raised the cell to his ear and waited for an answer. Five rings later and after what felt like a lifetime, someone picked up.

"Detective LaMontagne Jr," answered that familiar southern accent on the other end. Henry felt the tears prick at his eyes again as he paused, biding his time.

"Will, it's me. It's Henry," he said, the nerves clearly getting to him. "Dad..." There wasn't anything else that Henry could say. He didn't know what to do. It had been different when he confronted JJ because he thought they'd given him up for adoption, but now he didn't. He couldn't pull that line with Will.

"What kind of sick son of a bitch are you?" Henry could hear the anger in his voice; anyone would have been able to. And in the background, he heard a woman ask him what was going on.

"Please, just let me explain," he whispered. When the man on the other end didn't reply, he took that as a cue to continue. "When I was younger, a man took me from you, but you know that. He told me that you and JJ – mom, I mean – didn't love me anymore. That you couldn't cope anymore and he was going to give me to a family who would love me," he said as he tapped his fingers against his leg nervously.

"And I lived with them for the last fourteen years, until I found J-mom. Vincent and Georgina – the people who took me in – told me I'd been adopted, so I wanted to find out why you had given me up for adoption. That was when I found out," he said, hearing something of a choke on the other end.

"I... I'm going to get the next flight up there," he said as he tried to remain composed. "Where are you?"

"Mom's. I'm at moms."


End file.
